The present invention relates to an exercise thigh weight system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise thigh weight system that completely encircles the leg, assuring symmetrical development; is supported by the lateral line of the body, in line with the femur, and gravity, therefore there is no forward pull, such as wish weight vests and ankle weights, and thus no potential back problems; provides no impact/inertia on the knee ligaments since the weight is by the waist belt, eliminating any damaging "pull" that is possible with ankle weights; and has encircling/supported weights that are more ergonomic in design, unlike weights that are on front, or are contained in shorts which will move with inertia.
Thigh weights relate to new and useful improvements in exercise weights that are worn on the body. The prior art in the exercise field includes ankle weights, wrist weights, weighted belts, weighted vests, and even head weights. With the exception of the latter item, for which specific neck exercises are prescribed, all of the mentioned weights may be worn while performing common, conventional exercises, such as, inter alia, jogging, hiking, playing tennis, riding a bicycle, and so forth. Indeed, the idea behind exercising with weights worn on the body is to enable the wearer to participate in their favorite sport or activity in a relatively unhindered manner, with the extra resistance strengthening and toning their muscles simultaneously.
The thigh weights utilize this same principle, but they exercise different muscle groups in an unprecedented manner. They work the flexor muscle group of the upper thighs, or those muscles which bend the upper thighs. They also concurrently work the extensor muscle group of the thighs, or the muscles which straighten them. Additionally, this muscle group activity is performed in either leg independently, or while one leg works the flexors and the other leg works the extensors.
Such simultaneous muscle group work is accomplished when an individual is running or walking while wearing the thigh weights. With each stride or step the foot must leave the ground. As the foot comes up the leg must bend, at least in the conventional method of running or walking. It is this bending of the leg which causes the raising of the foot, and the bending caused by thigh flexor muscle activity. Consequently, each stride or step, i.e. each raising of the foot, works the flexor muscles of the thigh. The overloading of these muscles by placing the thigh weights on them serves to give them additional work whenever that foot comes up off the ground.
Yet the flexor muscle group action is only half of the running or walking motion. As an individual is bringing his foot up off the ground by bending his leg, he is simultaneously straightening his other leg. In other words, while one leg is off the ground, and swinging through the air, the other leg is firmly planted on the ground, serving as a base or support from which the bending or swinging motion is launched. In running, by definition, both legs are off the ground simultaneously for a brief instant, yet the same principle holds for practical purposes. So as one leg bends or flexes, the other leg straightens or extends. It must be kept in mind that the thigh weights offer additional resistance to the extensor muscle group. While one leg is bending and overcoming the thigh weight resistance on it, the straightening leg must also overcome the extra resistance on it.
The thigh weights attach just below the waist of the user, and any extra weight attached in many other places on the body, will give additional work to the extensor muscle group. In fact, in an activity such as jumping off of both legs, where the extensor muscles are used simultaneously, there is little flexor activity since the feet do not leave the ground as the legs bend. The extra weight of the thigh weights will in its entirety be used to overload these extensor muscles. Quite simply, the body is jumping with extra pounds attached to it.
Of the prior art in the field, the closest item to the thigh weights are the ankle weights. Not only are some different muscle groups worked, as previously stated, however, but the same muscle groups are worked in a distinguishable manner.
To see the differences between thigh weights and ankle weights one may make his own brief test as follows. Using a heavy shoe or boot in lieu of ankle weights, or else having someone place pressure on your foot, or the ankle weights themselves may of course be used if available, attempt to straighten the knee while seated. A working of the muscles just above the knee is felt. Next, secure a pair of blue jeans or work pants with good front pockets, and place a small barbell plate or other similarly sized and weighted object in the front pockets. Then perform the same test of straightening the knee while seated. No extra stress above the knee is felt. Consequently, the ankle weights work those extensor muscles above the knee while the foot is moving or off the ground. The thigh weights do not work this muscle group in this manner.
As such, all that has been stated thus far is that the ankle weights work a particular muscle group that the thigh weights do not while performing a single exercise. Such can hardly be said to be evidence as to the beneficial uniqueness of the thigh weights when compared to the ankle weights. Therefore, a few more comparative tests to show the isolated differences in how the two devices work the muscles, and an analysis of the walking running motion to integrate such differences, are presented, infra.
When one raises the leg and bends the knee while wearing the simulated ankle weight object, muscle stress in the flexor muscle group of the upper thigh is experienced. Then with the leg raised, the knee is straightened. The extensor muscles above the knee are worked with some muscle tension remaining on the upper thigh flexor muscles to keep the leg raised. It can be seen that the ankle weights also work both the flexor and extensor muscles of the legs.
With this in mind, it is logical to question the differences between the two units, other than that which has thus far been stated as to muscles the ankle weights work and the thigh weights do not. Such shall now be presented forthwith.
The thigh weights work the flexor muscles much more than do the ankle weights. This is true because they are heavier than most ankle weights being used today.
Thigh weight units of varying capacities exist. One unit holds a maximum of six (6) pounds per leg, while another holds ten (10) pounds. In fact, an earlier rough thigh weight model held eighteen (18) pounds of weight over each thigh. Such model being worn while running on an experimental basis.
By contrast, the vast majority of ankle weights in use weigh two and one half (21/2) or at the most three (3) pounds. While it is true that ankle weights are available in heavier models, such are awkward to run with and seldom used. In any event, the heaviest ankle weights possible are not as heavy as the heaviest thigh weights. Quite simply, there is a larger area around the thighs than around the ankles, and room for more weight resultingly.
The other reason that thigh weights work the flexor muscles more than the ankle weights do is because they do not work the muscles below the knee as do ankle weights. The reasoning behind this is that when the foot is raised off the ground the knee is bent. If the foot is moved in other than a strictly vertical position, as is almost always the case, the muscles above the knee must come into play. In other words, when the foot raises and swings freely, such as in the regular running motion, the extensor muscles above the knee are worked. When this muscle group is so activated, part of the load is assumed by it, and thus less of the load is assumed by the flexor muscle group.
In thigh weight movement, such a motion of the foot in an other than vertical direction does not affect those muscles over the knee because there is no weight on the foot. All the weight is directly over the flexor muscle group bringing only the flexor muscles during bending and swinging of the leg into play. There is simply no resistance elsewhere to bring other muscle groups into play and detract from flexor muscle group activity.
As stated earlier, the thigh weights work both the flexor and the extensor muscle groups, as do the ankle weights. In addition to working the flexor muscles more fully, the thigh weights work the extensor muscles more fully as well. They also work the flexor and extensor muscles in a unique combination, one different from the method in which the ankle weights do. The following paragraphs shall expound upon these statements.
Let us compare how the thigh weights work the extensor muscles more fully than do the ankle weights, and then integrate this superiority of extensor muscle activity into the unique manner in which thigh weights work both muscle groups when compared to the way in which ankle weights do.
First of all, thigh weights work the extensor muscles more severely because, as discussed earlier, they are by and large substantially heavier. It should be kept in mind that the extensor muscles of the legs are perhaps the strongest muscle group of the body and a resistance substantially in excess of that of the typical ankle weights may be used readily.
In addition to being heavier, thigh weights also work the extensor muscles more because of their location. To demonstrate this, another brief test is called for. Simulating ankle weight and thigh weight units as suggested earlier, the legs are merely bent and straightened. This movement is first performed in the heavy shoes or boots for the ankle weight simulation, and then with the objects in the pockets for the thigh weight simulation. For best results, the "thigh weights" should be at least twice as heavy as the "ankle weights" if at all possible, duplicating the weight ratio of the actual units. It is observed that the extensor muscles are worked when wearing the thigh weight simulated device. This is because they are above the knee and connected to the muscles which are actually moving, the thighs. Since the ankle weights attach below the knee, they are not fastened to or above any muscles which move when performing this simple exercise, ipso facto, the feet not moving while exercising.
There exists the possibility that one might not have been able to entertain an appreciable difference when performing the exercise procedures previously outlined. This is to say that the extensor muscle group may not have been felt to have been taxed more during the wearing of the thigh weight simulated unit than during the wearing of the ankle weight simulated unit. If this is the case, imagine doing the same exercise with the feet cast in concrete blocks in place of the ankle weights. Again, there is little or no extra resistance to the extensor muscle group, as no load is on or above them and the legs straighten against no opposing force. Then imagine performing the same exercise with the same concrete blocks placed directly over the thighs, attached from a belt and simulating, of course, the thigh weights. Here there is a severe resistance on the extensor muscles of the legs, and the weight of the blocks must be overcome for the legs to straighten.
On further discussion of how thigh weight work the extensor muscles more fully, a comparison of two well known weight training exercises will be beneficial. These exercises are the thigh extension and the squat.
The common extension exercise is done very similarly to the initial ankle weight test that was performed. The difference is that a special apparatus, consisting of a table with a swinging weighted bar attached to it, is used. The subject sits on the table with his knees bent and, places his feet under the weighted bar, and moves it up and out by straightening his legs. It is not difficult to see how this thigh extension exercise movement simulates a leg straightening with an ankle weight attached to it, which is of course, the extensor muscle activity that takes place with ankle weights on.
The squat exercise is merely the bending and straightening of the legs against a weighted resistance. The last exercise test performed, that of bending and straightening the legs with first "ankle weights" on and then "thigh weights" on, was actually a squat exercise. This exercise is usually done, however, by placing a heavily weighted barbell over the shoulders and then bending and straightening the legs. The muscle stress takes place, of course, during the straightening, or extending action.
It can be seen that the squat exercise simulates the extensor activity that takes place when extending the legs while wearing thigh weights. Indeed, when the user straightens the leg with the thigh weights on, he is simulating the straightening action that occurs when squatting, and vice versa. It is easy to recall the straightening of the legs with the concrete block "thigh weights" on, and to imagine the great stress they would place on the extensor muscles.
The only real difference between extending the legs under a barbell and extending them with thigh weights secured is that only one leg at a time extends while walking or running with the thigh weights. Squats, on the other hand, are generally done with both legs at once, working both groups of extensors concurrently.
It has thus far been shown that thigh extensions simulate ankle weight extensor activity, and squats simulate thigh weight extensor activity. With this in mind, consider that the vast majority of individuals are able to squat with far more weight than they can extend with their thighs. This can be found to be true by observing weight trainees over many years in various gymnasiums.
The conclusion that may then be reached is that squatting works not only different muscle fibers within the extensor muscle group, but, since substantially more weight is used, it works more muscle fibers than does thigh extending. It follows that thigh extension exercise, simulating squatting, works different muscle fibers and more muscle fibers than does ankle weight extension exercise, which simulates thigh extension. It is crystal clear that the thigh weights work the extensor muscles of the legs in a manner totally different from the way in which the ankle weights work the same general muscle group.
In comparing the thigh weights and ankle weights further, a very important point must be considered. The ankle weights work the extensors and flexors only when the foot is off the ground and the leg is straightened against the load of the ankle weight. By contrast, the thigh weights work the extensor muscles only when the foot is on the ground and the leg is straightening against their weight. They also work, as was previously discussed, the extensors when the foot is off the ground.
In a running or walking motion, while one foot is off the ground, the other is, except for a very brief instant, on the ground. When ankle weights are worn, only one leg at a time receives resistance, be it to the flexor or extensor muscle groups. The leg that is off the grounds is the leg that gets all the resistance. The flexor muscles are worked as the foot and knee go up initially, and the extensor muscles just above the knee come into play as the foot swings forward, often while still going up.
With thigh weights, both legs are receiving resistance simultaneously. The leg off the grounds is flexing against the weight over its thigh. At least while it is moving upward, and the leg in contact with the ground is extending against the weight over it. Or, more simply put, with thigh weights the flexors of one leg work while the extensors of the other leg do. Such action specific to thigh weights, as compared to ankle weights, is yet another manner in which the thigh weights work the muscles differently.
Of the remaining prior art in the field, only weighted belts and weighted vests are pertinent. The previously mentioned wrist weights and head weights do not apply. It is obvious that neither of them work the legs in any manner to speak of.
Weighted belts and weighted vests are very similar in function. They both overload the trunk of the body for various physical activities. The only major differences between the two are that weighted vests slip over the shoulders, thereby putting some stress on the trapezius dorsi and deltoid muscle groups while the weighted vests may carry their weight a little higher and are often heavier. Certain of the weighted vests, however, carry their weight at the bottom of the unit, right at the abdominal region and very close to where the weighted belt is worn. Also, the weighted vests range from ten (10) to fifty (50) pounds in weight, with most of them at twenty (20) to thirty (30) pounds. The weighted belts go from eight (8) to eighteen (18) pounds, with those in the eight (8) to ten (10) pound range most common. Even though weighted vests are usually heavier than weighted belts, it is not inconceivable for the belts to at times be nearly as heavy, just as heavy, or even heavier.
Like thigh weights, weighted vests and belts work the extensor muscles of the legs. Unlike thigh weights, however, they do not work the flexor muscles of the legs to any extent. This can be witnessed by placing an object weighing around fifteen (15), twenty (20) or thirty (30) pounds on the shoulders, or even securing it around the waist if possible. The weighted object can be, inter alia, a bag of dog food or dry cement mix, or even a small child, or an exercise bar if available. Then the squat exercise is performed against this weight, i.e. merely bending the legs and coming back up against it. Undoubtedly, stress on the extensor muscle will be felt when straightening the legs. Next, utilizing the same resistance, and perhaps grabbing onto something sturdy for balance, flex the thighs. Little if any resistance in your flexor muscle group area will be felt as the knee and foot are brought up off the ground.
It is admitted that the thigh weights do not stress the extensor muscles as severely as the weighted vests and weighted belts which are heavier. Few individuals, however, use such weight to run in, as this very strenuous exercise is only for the fittest. Moreover, the weighted vests and belts do not load the flexor muscles, as discussed. Again, it is the combination of flexor and extensor muscular activity which differentiates the thigh weights from weighted vests and belts, and this uniqueness consequently grants then a superiority in their own right.
Numerous innovations for attachable weight exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may se suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an attachable weight exercising device that completely encircles the leg, assuring symmetrical development; is supported by the lateral line of the body, in line with the femur, and gravity, therefore there is no forward pull, such as with weight vests and ankle weights, and thus no potential back problems; provides no impact/inertia on the knee ligaments since the weight is supported by the waist belt, eliminating any damaging "pull" that is possible with ankle weights; and has encircling/supported weights that are more ergonomic in design, unlike weights that are on front, or are contained in shorts which will move with inertia.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,239 to Walsh Jr. teaches a totally adjustable thigh muscle exercise device that includes a belt, which may be adjusted to any user's waist size, and weights suspended from the belt for location at the front of the user's thighs. In the preferred embodiment, the location of the weights along the front of the device may be adjusted to accommodate the individual users needs and the amount of weight may be easily varied, and the space between the belt and the weights may also be adjusted to further accommodate the user or the particular exercise being practiced.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,902 to McReynolds et al. teaches a weighted training garment that includes a pair of shorts having portions which surround each thigh area of the user supplied with weights contained in a cuff-like device.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,123 to Roark teaches a device and method for exercising the hamstring/gluteal muscles that includes the steps of providing a weighted means, attaching the weighted means approximate the knee with a fastening means, and performing leg lifts. The weighted means includes a standard dumbbell. The fastening means includes a trap of hook and loop fasteners.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,694 to Conrad Da Oud et al. teaches an exercise or physical therapy apparel that includes a vest, pants, spine strap, belt, wrist bands, ankle bands, and weighted pockets. The vest and pants are each provided with structure for holding at least one weight. The weighted pockets include plural rows and plural columns of weight members adjacent a layer of padding inside of a cloth pouch.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,364 to Donaldson teaches a weight attachable leg exercise device that includes a generally tubular ankle collar or boot having an inner surface conformingly fitted to a user's ankle region. The outer forward facing surface of the ankle boot includes an upturned j-shaped hook member adapted to receive a weight clip member. The weight clip member includes means for retainingly engaging a rod or bar portion of a conventional weight such as a dumbbell, and is lockable to the hook member of the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,261 to Kolka relating to an Exercising Device for Running. The invention includes a waist belt and a pocketing structure strapped along the front of each leg and permit repetitive resistance exercises and the freedom of movement and hip adjustment are inhibited by the structure of the invention of Kolka. The thigh weights in the pocket structure do not encircle the thigh nor do the support straps evenly distribute their weight.
Element 19 of Kolka is a pad which absorbs shocks generated by up and down motion of the weights as the weights are not securely attached. The present invention provides for immobilizing the weights by completely and securely encircling the thigh so that it does not bounce up and down as does the invention of Kolka.
The invention of Kolka is limited to forward running motion and is unsuitable for aerobic exercises and toning exercises as the weights are not uniformly distributed around the thigh and the support straps attach at a point too far down the leg and the support straps are not rigid enough for aerobic and toning exercise. One would encounter restriction as to body motion and also slippage at the pocket structure during aerobic exercise as well as torque on the leg itself.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for attachable weight exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.